Good Good Things
by triffickie
Summary: .:finished:. Elena falls in lurve with Tseng, but what happens after she gets more familiar with her fellow Turks? (Lotsa bar-scenes and cursing)
1. Spring!

Good Good Things 

_Disclaimer/author's note   
I mainly wrote this fanfiction, because I felt like writing something about Elena, so I chose the ever-so-used subject of her joining the Turks.. This story is kind of a mix.. It's not all about love, it's not deep and it has some funny parts (or at least I would hope so). I also wrote this for my Elena-shrine y-yes, sir.... I wanted to fill up the fanfiction-section. More chapters might be coming up. We shall see. The title comes from a Descendents-song, that doesn't really relate to the story, but the title fits. Elena, the Turks, Shinra Inc. and the FFVII World is copyrighted to Square. _

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Job interviews is what I hate mostly. They make me nervous and uncomfortable. It's really difficult doing your best at a job interview. Make yourself seem like a professional, who knows what to do and is confident. Confidence is the keyword. I just hope I don't blow this one up. 

The woman tells me to enter the office. The leader's office. Maybe I'll call him boss someday. "Sir", I take the word and hear how it sounds. I must remember to call him "sir". If I don't, I'll blow it and I'll hate myself for blowing this opportunity up. 

I walk into the room. It's going well so far. I feel allright, I look allright (I hope.. My hair, what if it's messy? Or worse, unclean? Shit!) and I'm ready. Come on, sir, whatever you got, I can handle it. 

"You're a girl." 

My jaw drops. I've sat down, crossed my legs, I was looking confident and sure of myself and he tells me I'm a girl?! I close my mouth and nod. 

"Yes, sir. I am female." 

"Your profile just says 'Lieutenant'. I assumed you were male. I should've known I guess, I've heard about your father and I knew he doesn't have any sons.", the man says calmly and starts to sort out his paper. He seems done with me, but he certainly is wrong to think that. 

"My father was a leader of the Turks before the war, I know. However, I'm not just following his path. This is what I really want to do", I explain briefly. 

"Elena.. Can I call you that?", he asks and looks tired. Is it me? Or has he just had a hard day at work? 

"Certainly, sir" I reply and nod. 

"Do not answer any questions I don't ask. Ever. EV-ER.", he looks angrily at me. Hoo-boy, I've upset the leader of the Turks with my 'pointless' talk. I thought you were supposed to talk about this stuff in job interviews. 

"Sorry, sir", I say and look down in shame. I seriously feel stupid now. I should start being more submissive. Being a lieutenant in the army, I've gotten used to being the boss. This is just odd, why did I do this? 

"So about your father. I know he was the leader of the Turks once. He had three daughters, wasn't it? Tell me more." he says and leans back on his chair, just staring at me with his dark eyes. Oh God, what will I tell him? 

I avoid his stare, because I can see his waiting for my answer. He's good-looking alright. Not just his hair, eyes, body, but they way he appears. So serious and calm, he just stands out and in a very good way. Ahh.. He was awfully cute.But he's a Turk, I reminded myself. Turks are sneaky. Like dad used to tell us, the Turks aren't like SOLDIERs, their job is vague and dangerous, they're feared and hated, but in a weird way also respected. Dad said, that a Turk thinks for himself first, but does his job well. To be a Turk it doesn't just take strength. I remember all of dad's stories. I look at Tseng. Maybe he's trying to trick me. I need to be sneaky too. I need to be a killer, not a filler. I put on the face I consider as my mysterious face. It doesn't say anything. Unfortunatly sometimes my mouth says more than my face does. A lot more. 

"What do you wish to know?" I say calmly. He looks suprised. Whoa, is it working? 

"Tell me anything, really. Just ramble on." he says and looks casual. But I'm fast, Tseng of the Turks, faster than you'd think by looking at this blond mop of hair. I giggle inside, but look calm on the outside. 

"But you don't really wish to hear about my father. You might consider me as just a girl who thinks she's going to get anywhere her father was before her decades ago. You know, just a silly young woman, not very clever or professional. Probably doesn't know how to fight either.", I say, laugh and shake my head. "That's not who I am, sir." 

He looks rather pleased. I'm so proud of myself. I think I've got what it takes to be a Turk. I've got everything it takes, but I've always known it. I just hope he knows it aswell. He's so cute, I want to die. It's not very professional of me, falling for my possible boss. I bite my lip and stay cool. It's very important that I don't blow this. For the sake of everything. 

"Yes, I'm sure you're not like that at all, Elena. You're sneaky and sure of yourself. Tell me, how many men did you sleep with to get to the point where you're at?" he asks and I want to go insane and scream at him. How does he dare to ask me that? I've got morals, dammit. I've got more morals than any other bitch that works for Shinra. I don't do things they do in Honeybee Inn. Seriously, how does he dare. Sexual favors? Eurgh! I've never done anything like that to ascend in my career. I want to punch him. 

And I do. 

And so he lies there on his chair, knocked out by my small hand, my punch. Unconscious and motionless. Well, that certainly was smart, Elena, I tell myself. Why don't you go and kill the new president now while you're at it? You might aswell assasinate Palmer and Heidegger, now that you're on a roll. I tell the little sarcastic voice inside of my head to shut up and get Tseng conscious. I run quickly towards him and start to shake him. 

"Sir, sir! Sir, please wake up, sir!! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to.. Sir!!!" I talk to him and panic. What if someone comes in? I'll be arrested and taken to jail. He moves and mumbles something. Thank God! I didn't kill my possible boss! Go me! 

"You knocked me out, for fuck's sake!" he yells and gets up. I quickly jump backwards, back behind his desk. Maybe it was too late to celebrate. I might be in for jail anyway, I mean, I did punch him. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I just.. I-I punched you, because I was very.." I explain and gulp. "...Upset, because you said some things that offended me, sir and I expressed my anger through violence, which was very unconsiderate of me, I know..", I continue and look down. I can't face him anymore. He's.. laughing? 

"Certainly, Elena.. Just come back tomorrow and we'll start over with a little less scheming and violence. I was trying to trick you, I have to admit. Glad you didn't fall for it.", he said and looked straight into my eyes. My knees went wobbly. My stomache flipped. I was falling for him, big time. Tseng and Elena... It sounded good. Or Elena and Tseng? He was so lovely and handsome. I sighed without noticing it myself. 

"...Maybe you should go now. I won't hire anyone until I interview you again. Giving you another chance.", he said and smiled. I smiled back. 

"Very well, thank you sir. Bye for now", I said and left the room. I handled it so well. Okay, so I didn't handle it that well, but it ended up good. He gave me a chance for another job interview and this time I won't do anything stupid. He said so himself. "Little less scheming and violence." He's so funny. And smart. I felt like skipping. Was it spring? 

"..Watch where you're going.." a man mumbled at me, as I accidently ran into him. The man was familiar. He walked pass me, and strode down the corridor, to Tseng's office. 

"I'm sorry!" I yelled after him, but he obviously didn't hear or care to hear me. Then I noticed his clothes and bald head. It was Rude of the Turks. A Turk! I felt so excited. I was becoming a Turk. I smiled at the receptionist, while leaving the headquarters. She looked at me like I was a lunatic, so I stopped smiling and tried to look cool. I was becoming a Turk. No biggies, it's not like that doesn't happen everyday... I laughed at the cool me and smiled at the drunk on the street. It was spring! 


	2. Good Turk? Drunk Turk? Turk in Love?

pDisclaimer: This is the second chapter of Good Good Things, which is a FF7 fanfic that focuses on Elena. I wrote this chapter at school, and it's kind of different from the first chapter, which basically told the story of Elena's job interview. This is where the happenings of the game actually come in, but it's not about the things you see in the game, no transcript off the game whatsoever. To anyone who loves Tseng this chapter might be dissapointing and the third chapter will be even more disappointing, so sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one. Elena, the Turks, Shin-Ra Inc, and the FF7 world are owned by Squaresoft. Oh yeah, sorry for screwing up the rating, Becca. I didn't remember there was a bad word in it. :(  
  
p*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
pThe helicopter rose up in the air from the roof of Shin-Ra HQ and I gazed down on Midgar. I didn't wish to look at my fellow Turk Reno, the red- headed scarface, who wasn't really fond of me to begin with. Apparently he had decided that I wasn't ever going to be a good Turk, at least after he heard how I had screwed up in the Mythril Mines. Rude, my other rather quiet (or so you would think) fellow Turk, had spilled the beans to Reno and now he was glaring at me with his cruel blue eyes. His attitude with me was of course upsetting, but I didn't bother to say anything. I would only look even more stupid. I mean, I had already made an ass of myself in the Mines, in front of Tseng and all. Tseng..  
  
p"How can a woman be a Turk?" Reno asked with great disbelief and sarcasm in his voice. I bit my lip and answered, trying to look somewhat proud:  
  
br"Just like a man can be a Turk." Reno snorted and looked at Rude, as if to say "Does she actually think I'd fall for that act?". Rude glared at him, then me, then him again and then settled his eyes on his hand, which was holding his pistol. Rude was always messing with his gun. Someday he might hurt himself. Then he stopped showing signs of living again. He's kind of like that, well most of the time anyway. Exept in the bar...  
  
pThe Turks, no, the isenior/i Turks had taken me to the bar right after Reno had gotten out of the hospital. The bar was their second favourite after 7th Heaven, which got destroyed after the plate came down. This bar was ten times scummier than the 7th Heaven-slum bar, though. According to Reno, this bar, though had "better and cheaper booze and easier girls". Like I would be interested in that! Reno sure seemed to enjoy it, all those hookers dancing around him and Rude didn't seem to mind either. Then the girls got tired of Reno's tacky sovinist-jokes and left, so we got totally shit-faced, and it, being my first time drunk, was pretty goddamn cool. Especially with Reno and Rude. Well, apart from the fact that Rude vommitted on my shoes and after that asked if he could borrow my panties and that Reno got all deep and depressed and started telling "tragic" childhood stories, which seemed perfectly normal to me. Then he told me I was so much sexier and cooler when I was drunk, but I just laughed and kicked him in the knee. He tried to kiss me after that, but I naturally pulled away.  
  
pNow I felt like Rude was staring at me. The helicopter was loud and I could see we had already passed Costa Del Sol. Ahh, holidays. I looked at Rude's face, trying to look beyond his sunglasses, kind of trying to see the Rude he was hiding. No point, the only thing I could see was that his beard had been trimmed since yesterday and I didn't find that highly interesting. I noticed Reno trying to look beyond me the same way I had looked at Rude. He was grinning like he had discovered something highly secret. Reno was pretty much a jerk and I didn't bother with the "hey-let's-stare-at-each- other" game. I moved my eyes on the landscape below us. Helicopters moved faster than I thought. One of our spys was with the Strife's gang, so we knew they were heading towards Gongaga. The man who flew the helicopter yelled something, which I couldn't hear, because of the loud noise the copter was making. Reno yelled something back at him and it looked like we were landing. I saw another Shin-Ra helicopter flying near us. It was Tseng and Scarlet.  
  
pp*** *** **** **** *** ***  
  
pp"God, you're so stupid, Elena!" Reno yelled at me and looked at me fiercely. I did nothing to defend myself, just turned my back on him. The jerk. Okay, so I did blew it, common mistake, but it's not like anything huge happened because of my mistake. After all, Reno and Rude were the one ranting away who they liked and didn't like. Typical male behavior. So yeah, Reno was the one being ridiculous and accusing me of "siding" with Cloud Strife. He was an idiot and a drunk one, too.  
  
p"Elena, you're such a stupid little bimbo bitch! You're never going to be a good Turk, weak whore!" he cursed angrily at me. I turned around quickly and slapped him right in the face. That son of a bitch! Reno tottered backwards and looked bedazzled.  
  
p"Sit down and finish your drinks!" Rude said with calm anger in his voice. There's one thing I know by now, and that is to always do what Rude says when he sounds like that. He's the kind of man you don't want to mess with. Reno knew that also and sat down. We were at the same bar as usual. Second best bar in Midgar, I heard. I was getting used to bars though. I used to hate them before I moved into Midgar. In my quiet hometown there was a pub, but it was hardly a bar. This place was full of drunken people, easy women and smoke. Smoke was the most horrible thing. But then again, when you get used to it, it becomes allright.  
  
pI wasn't interested on the Sephiroth-case, since it was the most disasterful case I've ever dealed with. My job as a Turk hadn't exactly started the way I had planned to, and Tseng probably thought of me the same way Reno did. Elena, the airhead Turk. Well, I wasn't that, I wasn't that at all! I told myself this many times, but since even I couldn't believe it, I slammed my glass down and shouted at the bartender to get me another one. I felt like getting drunk. Tseng didn't care, my career as a Turk was in ruins and I was so stupid, so I had chosen the official Turk-way to deal with my problems; alcohol.  
  
pRude was opening up, which in English meant he was getting more and more drunk. He started to tell stories and Reno and I just laughed at those sick, sick rants of his. Rude sure could ramble. I didn't know where that stuff came from, all these urban legends and assasination stories, but it was all worth listening, especially while getting pissed. I giggled and called Rude a sick man, when Reno ordered a round on him, which made me laugh even more. These guys were the coolest when drunk. Suddenly Reno's PHS ringed.  
  
p"Hey Reno, your pants are ringing" I giggled as if it was the joke of the century. Reno hit me with his elbow as to say "Shut up", but I just giggled more and more. They were both trying to calm me down and make me stop laughing, but hell, I was drunk and having fun, so how could they ever shut me up, really ? Well, Rude shoved a bottle of vodka on my hand, which certainly kept me quiet while Reno had his conversation. While he did that me and Rude began discussing the secret of vodka looking so much like water. Then Reno finished his call and stood up, as if he was making a speech.  
  
p"Gentlemen" he said and winked at me. I was too drunk to get upset or offended, so I just giggled (I swear, I am the biggest idiot while drunk!). "We've got ourselves a day off!" Reno continued and Rude slammed his glass down so hard it smashed into smithereens. I giggled and yelled "Woo-hoo!" so loud the half of Midgar could probably hear.  
  
p"Great, so where are we going to? Y'know, on our HOLIDAY!" I said and giggled at the word 'holiday'. Reno told me I was totally shit-faced and after I agreed, Rude said:  
  
pp"...Wutai." Reno didn't argue.  
  
p"I've never been to Wutai, what's it like?" I asked Reno and felt like I was sobering up. The greatest highs only last a while, I s'pose. Rude was already passed out after his Wutai-line.  
  
p"Great pub! And people with odd eyes, like this" Reno said and made an expression to demonstrate the Wutain people's eyes. I kicked him in the knee and called him a racist.  
  
p"It's true!" he said to defend himself. I snorted and looked at his appearence. His eyes were gleaming and his uniform was crumbled and dirty as usual. He didn't bother to button up his shirt, either. Sometimes I just wondered.. No, best not to wonder. I tried to shake Rude awake.  
  
pp"No use, El, we'll just hafta carry 'im home." Reno said and got up. He threw some money on the table as a tip. Was he serious? Rude was a big man. He could carry us both with one arm, but we couldn't carry him home even if we had a dozen hands. But Reno had already started to carry Rude from his left side. I just stood there and looked at Rude's heavy body beginning to crush Reno's.  
  
p"What the hell are you waiting for, the sunrise? Come and help me!" Reno said inpatiently, so I hurried to the other side of the table to and took over Rude's other side. We got him on his feet, but there was no way he could ever walk home. We had to support him. He was too heavy, about three times my weight (Hey, I do not not weight that much! I'm very light!).  
p"What do you say we ditch the drunk to his flat and go somewhere?" Reno asked me when we were near Rude'a apartment. 'Go somewhere' ? I asked myself. Was he suggesting ...a date? I looked suspiciously at Reno, but his face gave me no clues. 'Stop kidding yourself, Elena! There's no way Reno would think about that, just no way!' I said to myself and admitted the facts. He wouldn't think I would ever consider. Or would I ?  
  
p"Earth calling The Bimbo Turk!" Reno teased and woke me up from my thoughts. I just looked at him. Reno was... 'Wait a minute, girl! Isn't Tseng the love of your life, after all?' I asked myself. Best not to think too much.  
  
p"Let's ditch the rude boy." I said and started dragging Rude's body, which was coming heavier and number by time. Reno agreed and we headed for the stairs leading to Rude's apartment. Rude mumbled something as we walked up the stairs. Once we got to the door, Reno told me Rude's keys were in his pocket and in no time I got the door open, while leaving all of Rude's body weight on Reno. Reno hissed between his teeth and once the door was unlocked, he kicked it open and threw Rude in. Rude fell flat on his face and cursed while Reno closed the door.  
  
p"Hey that was better treatment than I got last time I passed out, ya bastard!" Reno yelled at him and laughed. I looked doubtfully at the door.  
  
p"Y-you sure he's alright?" I asked and felt my stuttering come back. Dammit!  
  
p"Yeah, he will be." Reno said and sat down on the last step. He lit up a cigarette and offered me one. I shook my head, but sat down next to him.  
  
p"I should've known you don't smoke" he said then.  
  
pp"I don't do health-hazards" I commented shortly.  
  
p"Well, you only live once." he replied.  
  
pp"Yeah, you only live once to experience the joy of lung-cancer" I responded sarcastically. Reno laughed.  
  
p"Suppose you are right."  
  
pThe silence landed upon as Reno smoked his cigarette and stubbed it out. Then he lit another one, and I just watched at the red burning end. Then I asked:  
  
p"Has Rude always been like this?"  
  
p"As long as I've known him." Reno said.  
  
p"How long have you known him?"  
  
p"Seven years and something."  
  
p"I see."  
  
p"Rude used to be a Shin-Ra bodyguard, y'know. Before that he was an illegal boxer. A great boxer, but once you get busted, there's no going back to the ring. So we met in an illegal fight. No one will know how life leaded us there. I was a rat cheating money off people" Reno started ranting and I nodded. I wanted to hear this story.  
  
p"There's no crap childhood thing with either of us, or at least we don't talk about it. That's one of those things you need to shut up about, ya understand?" he said and blew out the smoke. I nodded. I understood. There was some things I didn't feel like discussing. Hurtful memories, even when everything was quite fine..  
  
p"So now I'm a rat who is a rat for money. I'm a rat for a job. So you can think which is better and which is worse." Reno said and looked at me.  
  
p"I don't really care" I said and shrugged. Reno looked at me completely amazed. I looked at him the same way. Did I hear correctly? Did he just tell me everything he knew about Rude? Did he just tell me something he didn't want people to know about himself? Who was this? Why was he telling me all this? I stared at him and he stared at me. Then he stubbed his cigarette and got up.  
  
p"Better fuck off now" he stated and walked down the stairs. I just sat there, utterly lost. (I bet my mouth was open too.)  
  
p"I'll page you about the Wutai.. If you want to go, that is" he said and walked steadily away from me.  
  
p"O-okay" I managed to stutter. Then I got up and shouted:  
  
p"Reno!" He turned around and flicked his red hair.  
  
p"Yeah?"  
  
p"W-why did you tell me all that?" I asked.  
  
p"Call it trust, call it whatever. You're not the brainiest girl I've met, you know how to piss me off aswell and not too pretty either, but I have a feeling you'll make a great Turk!" he said and walked off into the darkness. I bit my lip in anger. Or flatter. I couldn't recognise my feelings. I walked home and thought about things. I thought about Tseng. I thought about my life. And Wutai. I wondered how Rude was doing, was he going to vommit, did he hurt himself bad while falling. I smiled. Reno had actually thought I was in love with Rude. Sick, sick Rude. How silly.  
  
pI came home. I opened the door and turned the lights on. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. Lady Turk. What was I missing?  
  
pThe sunglasses!  
  
p*** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **  
  
pChapter 3's going to be the last chapter. It's going to be a song-fic on the Descendent's "Good Good Things". Probably quite lovey-dovey. Who knows what I'll come up with. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review please. 


	3. Cooling my heart, warming my soul

pDisclaimer: I do not own Elena, Reno or the other Turks or the FF7 world. Squaresoft does. Clear? Great! I do not own the lyrics of Good Good Things. That song is by the Descendents. It's a good song. Lyrics in ()'s.  
  
p*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
pA girl dressed in black cried. Reno looked at her, then looked at me, then moved his eyes on the ground again. Funerals aren't my favourite occasion. And that goddamn Shin-Ra told us not to wear black clothing. It's a disgrace. We're standing here in our uniforms. Our navy blue sucky uniforms we wear most of the time, anyway. I hate this. Haven't they got any respect for a dead man?  
  
pI cried. A little. Just a little, though. Maybe I should've cried more. We met Tsin, Tseng's little sister, the girl dressed in black. There was four people at the funeral and the priest. Just us and Tsin. Tsin looked into my eyes coldly. She had never approved Tseng's profession. That was odd. I had always thought Tseng's family would've been all cool and supportive. Unlike mine. Father had died, but he would've been there for me. Sisters.. Gah, don't even want to talk about it. Like Reno said, these were the things you needed to shut up about. I believed in that. Very, very strongly. Rude was unhappy. He gazed down on the grass, just stood there, viewing his former boss' grave. Tseng was dead. And there's no living after that. I knew it before, but now it just felt real. So, so real.  
  
p* * * * * * * * *  
  
p"We can't drink now" Reno said and kicked a stone as we walked away from the cemetary.  
  
p"We can't do anything now" Rude continued and kept his eyes on the ground. I sighed.  
  
p"We're Turks" I said and both Rude and Reno stopped.  
  
p"What?" I asked. They looked at me, then looked at each other, then glared at me.  
  
p"Tseng made us. Maybe he didn't make you, but he was really fucking important to us. Okay?" Rude said angrily. I gulped and watched them walk by. I felt so stupid. I cared for Tseng too. They knew that. He was important to me. More important then they'll ever know.. I ran after them.  
  
p"Y-you guys! You don't understand" I tried to explain.  
  
p"You're the one who doesn't understand" Rude said with disgust in his voice. I squealed. They both stopped and looked at me.  
  
p"Tseng's gone. I think he was important to us all. And if he was the leader of the Turks and if we're the Turks, I think we should.. Live up to his memory" I tried.  
  
p"Cut the crap, Elena. What do you really want to say?" Reno said with anger and frustration in his voice. He saw right through me. I couldn't believe it.  
  
p"I want us to stick together. Be the Turks. Get Sephiroth. I'm not saying revenge, I'm saying.." I stopped to think. "Spirit of the Turks!"  
  
p"Spirit of the Turks?" Reno raised his eye-brow.  
  
p"Yes! We're Turks! This is the spirit we raise and everyone knows us from it!" I said and smiled. Thank you Tseng for all you did, thank you for the Turks.. I looked up on the ground, trying to think about the Lifestream, where his spirit was now.  
  
p"...I like that." Rude commented. Reno smirked.  
  
p"Y'know what? So do I. Not bad for a rookie, I'd say.." he said and pointed at the street ahead of us.  
  
p"How'bout a drink or two?" Oh well. The Turks won't change. No way.  
  
p* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
pAfter we ran into the Strife's gang in the underground Midgar (God knows what they were doing there!) I felt sorry. The Turks had seemed to face their end. Everyone knew Shin-Ra was going down. The Meteor would either kill us or just get us unemployed. We walked in silence. No parade this time. "Remember the spirit of the Turks!" I had manifested to the Avalanche. Where was it now?  
  
p"Guys.." I started, but didn't know what to say. I just looked at them. Those two guys. Those two men, who had taught me something. Nah, not just about drinking, Reno's "32 ways how to score a lady", how to avoid hangover and what shit is a nono to talk about. I had learned something so much more from them. I had learned who they were. I just understood I didn't know much about Tseng. All the nifty stuff I knew about him was just... meaningless. He was a man I honored and respected, but... I knew these guys. They knew me. We were the Turks. And goddammit, it felt so great to realise that.  
  
p"The TURKS!" I yelled happily. Reno glared at me.  
  
p"Are you on something?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
p"We're the Turks! I love you guys!" I said and squeezed myself between them. Then I put my arms around their waists and smiled.  
  
p"..You're all.. emotional." Rude said calmly, but started to smile a little himself. Reno laughed.  
  
p"Yeah, okay, Bimbo, we're the Turks. Let's hit the bar.. For the good ol' days." he said pinched my butt. The jerk.  
  
p(I know a place up in the air  
  
brIt's not very far, I've been there before  
  
brI know a place, cool and warm  
  
brcooling my blood, warming my heart)  
  
pSo yeah, at the bar again. This time I decided not to get too shit-faced (What a word, who ever came up with that term, seriously?). For the sake of the Turks. We ain't all bar-flies. Just sometimes.  
  
p* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
pRude went home early. That lame son of a bitch. No, we love him, really. He's had a rough time. No matter how we try, we're still not complete over Tseng's death. It's just something you have to deal with your own time I guess.. Still, poor Rude. Tseng was like a father to him. No, not a father. Fathers are always bossing around and stuff. He was more like a brother. Yes, we were all brothers. Only I was too stupid to think I was actually in love with Tseng. I looked at Reno. He smiled. No, he grinned. He was thinking about Tseng too. His grin was saying "You were so silly back then, Elena". I smiled. I didn't care how dumb I was. Now I'm not dumb anymore.  
  
p"Hey Elena.. Let's go for a walk. Let's talk about stuff." Reno suggested. This time I didn't try to look beyond his words and see what he was meaning.  
  
p"Yeah, sure. Why not" I said and we began walking.  
  
p(So come on down, walk with me  
  
brand tell me I'm your man.  
  
brI only want to know a couple of things about you  
  
brAnd where were you when I was in so much trouble with myself?)  
  
pSo we walked down the dark street. Thoughts were flying around in my head. The night, the meteor, Sephiroth, the Turks, Reno, Tseng... I couldn't hold on to any of them, but then Reno broke the silence.  
p"Where were you born, Elena?" he said and looked at me, kind of unsure if he should ask that.  
  
p"I-I was born in a small village in south-west."   
p"From here?"  
p"Yeah, from here."  
p"I was born in Junon."  
p"No kidding?"  
p"Yeah"  
p"W-what was it like?"  
p"You're not supposed to ask that, Elena..."  
pAnd so he turned away and I felt stupid. Of course I wasn't supposed to ask that. I.. I just did. I wanted to know.  
p"But I suppose I would've asked it also.. At some point. 'Cuz.. You gotta know. You can't just work with someone and not know a shit about them. You want to know, y'know?" he suddenly said and looked at me. His eyes were.. gentle. It was so difficult to believe it was Reno. Reno, who I had seen dig a man's eyes out with a spoon. Reno..  
p"Yeah. I know." I smiled. Reno did too. It was weird. Not a grin, not a smirk, not a teeth smile he usually pulled. Just a weird, honest, friendly smile. And then he moved his eyes on the ground.  
  
p"I like you El" he said and looked steadily at the ground.  
  
p"I like me too" I said and laughed. He was obviously trying to crack up a joke.  
  
p"Nah, I mean I really like you" he said again. I wondered his words... Reno really liked me?  
  
p"You likelike me?" I asked him carefully.  
  
p"Ah, cut the junior high-terms and the crap, too. Yes, I likelike you Elena, I've really liked you for some time now. I think I want to go out with you. Clear?" he said while staring at me with those blue eyes. Wait, they weren't blue. Turquiose?  
  
p"A-all clear. " was all I could stutter.  
  
p(And do you still believe in me like I believe)  
  
pHe looked frustrated. I felt stupid and embarrassed. What was I going to say? I liked him too. I think. Yeah, he was about as good-looking as a man can get, funny, sometimes so damn wise (smarter than me at least..), and he was the only person I could ever imagine myself actually trusting. And I just wondered how it came down to this?  
  
p(I've been thinking good good things about you  
  
brcool and warm, good good things about you  
  
brIf you've been thinking good good things about me  
  
brSo cool and warm when you put your arms around me)  
  
pReno was looking at the sky. He was thinking and looked like a million miles away. I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me.  
  
p"You're going to turn me down, aren't you?" he said.  
  
p"No.. I just don't know.." I said and looked down. Know what? What am I saying?  
  
p"Know what? Know if you like me?"  
  
p"I do, I do, really, I do."  
  
p"Okay, so what's the matter?"  
  
p(On my own, I know where to go  
  
brLiving the lie, in your eyes  
  
brI know a place, cool and warm  
  
brCooling my blood, warming my soul)  
  
p"I'm just thinking" I sighed. Tseng. But what does he have to do with this, anymore? It was just a crush, and I know that now. Crush. I looked at Reno.  
  
p"Well do tell me" Reno said and looked away. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and light it up. I felt teary-eyed. Stupid Elena, snap out of it..  
  
p"I really do love you and all.." I said and tried not to sob.  
  
p"Seriously?"  
  
p"Yeah."  
  
pReno saw my tears. He stubbed out his cig and came closer. He put his arms around me and held me. I didn't cry. How could I ?  
  
p(So come on down and walk with me, and tell me I'm your man  
  
brLet's see if I can get it right with you this time around  
  
brI'm not afraid of losing you my little girl  
  
brBut do you still believe in me like I believe)  
  
p * * * * * * * * *   
pi"Hey, Reno"  
p"Yeah, Rude?"  
p"..Now that you and Elena.. y'know.."  
p"..Yea?"  
p".....Am I going to be three's company?"  
p"Certainly not."  
p"........"  
p"You're cooler than her when you're drunk"  
p"...Oh thank you"  
p"You're welcome! Well, except for the fact that she.."  
p"......."  
p"Wanna know?"  
p"....Yes."  
p"Don't tell her I said this, but she gives good head when she's drunk."  
p"........"  
p"..I'm just a guy, Rude!"  
p"So am I. And I'm telling her."  
p"Bastard! Hey, Rude, uhh, you ain't paging her with your PHS there, I mean.. Seriously, man, don't.."  
p"....I'm making a call. Buzz off."  
p"Rude will I have to hit you?"  
p"Go ahead and try."  
p"..........Fuck."  
  
p****************************************************************  
  
pErr.. I know it's not like the best song-fic. It's not as romantic as I wanted it to be. I'll probably change it later. While writing it I got into an arguement with my mum, so she ruined it, blame her. Nah, I'll just edit it later. Review. If you wish. 


End file.
